Italy Trip
by Smarty 94
Summary: Sonic and Ray use their Double Dare winnings to go to Italy for a sightseeing vacation, but end up upsetting a Mafia Boss. Meanwhile; Randy ends up on Cybertron after converting the Autobots ground bridge into a space bridge and tries to save the planet from a Cybertronian Mob Boss.
1. Rome, Italy

At the Toon City airport; Sonic and Ray were at the security checkout.

"Now this is the way to take a vacation." said Sonic.

"Yeah, win it on a game show." said Ray.

He placed his feet on the conveyor belt and stood on his hands.

Sonic is shocked.

"What? It's the rules." said Ray.

"Fair enough." said Sonic.

He removed his sports tape and threw it into a garbage before removing his shoes and putting them on the conveyor belt.

The two went through the detector but Ray was stopped by a tan skinned security guard that looked like Sylvester Stallone.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to have to pat you down." said the security guard.

Ray became confused.

"Wait, a pat down, did the thing go off?" said Ray.

"No, it's just a random one." said the guard.

"This better not have anything to do with me looking weird." said Ray.

"I assure you it doesn't." said the guard.

"What color are you?" said Ray.

The guard smiled.

"I'm black." said the guard.

Ray scoffed.

"Please, you're barely even brown. You know, you look a lot like Sylvester Stallone." said Ray.

The guard became mad.

"Who the hell you calling Sylvester Stallone bitch?" said the guard.

"Uh, I'm calling you Sylvester Stallone you Sylvester Stallone looking bitch." said Ray.

The guard became mad.

"Alright that's it. I'm about to go Rambo on your ass." said the guard.

"Bring it bitch." said Ray.

Sonic became shocked and turned to some other people in line.

"I don't know this guy." said Sonic.

He walked away with his shoes.

Another guard appeared.

"Hey what's going on here?" said the second guard.

"Sir, Sylvester Stallone over here thinks that just because I'm weird looking that I might have illegal narcotics on me. Now I wouldn't mind reporting you to ACLU or the Government." said Ray.

The second guard became shocked.

"No, no, no, no, no, sorry for the inconvenience sir, you can move along." said the second guard.

"Appreciate it." Ray said before turning to the guard, "Thank's Sylvester Stallone."

He walked off.

The second guard turned to the first guard mad.

"What're you doing?" said the second guard.

"What'd you mean what am I doing? He called me Sylvester Stallone." said the first guard.

"Well you do look like Sylvester Stallone." said the second guard.

"He's white." said the first guard.

"So what?" said the second guard.

Later; Sonic and Ray were exiting an airport at Italy with lots of luggage.

The two looked around the place.

"Italy sure is different then America." said Ray.

"Don't fall in love with it Ray, we're only here for a couple of days." said Sonic.

"Now where is the hotel we should be at?" said Ray.

"No idea. We should ask the locals." said Sonic.

He saw an Italian guy walking by and stopped him.

Sonic started speaking Italian.

The Italian guy spoke his foreign language.

Sonic smiled.

"Gracie." said Sonic.

The Italian guy walked off.

Ray became confused.

"What'd he say?" said Ray.

"He said that we need to go 10 kilometers south, then 4 kilometers west, and our hotel will be there." said Sonic.

Ray was shocked.

"We should have brought Starfire." said Ray.

"I already know the languages of the planet. The last thing any of us want is to see an alien make out with a foreigner just to learn the language." said Sonic.

"Hey I'm just throwing out options." said Ray.

Sonic groaned.

"Let's just go." said Sonic.

The two walked off.

Later; they appeared at a fancy hotel.

"Hmm, for a city in a country of Europe, this place sure is fancy." said Ray.

"Most old places are fancy." said Sonic.

Ray laughed.

"Yeah I'll bet." said Ray.

The two went to a desk and Sonic rang a desk bell.

Some Italian guy appeared and spoke Italian.

Sonic spoke Italian as well.

A register was placed in front of him and he started writing his name down.

Ray saw the register and wrote his name down as well.

They were given key's to a room and walked off.

Later; they walked into a room that was like the hotel suite room in the first Hangover film.

"Wow, now this is what I'm talking about." said Sonic.

"Looks like something from the first Hangover film." said Ray.

Sonic went to a table with a dome on it and removed the dome, revealing loads of spaghetti and meatballs inside of it.

"Oh yeah. Definitely living like Italians." said Sonic.

Ray went to the table and saw the pasta.

"Reminds me of that one scene from Lady and the Tramp." said Ray.

"You mean the one where the two dogs were eating the pasta?" said Sonic.

"Yeah that's the one." said Ray.

Sonic chuckled.

"Oh if only Cybertronians could eat human food, that would be something to see." said Sonic.

Back in America; Sideswipe and Windblade were somehow eating a huge bowl of spaghetti and meatballs.

They both took a bite out of their fork loads of pasta but didn't notice that they were eating one piece of pasta.

They got closer to each other before kissing each other by mistake.

The two Autobots noticed it and Windblade turned away while blushing.

Sideswipe used his fork to move the last meatball over to Windblade's side of the plate.

Windblade saw it and looked at Sideswipe.

"What, you expect me to move it with my nose like in that Lady and the Tramp film?" said Sideswipe.

Windblade chuckled before kissing Sideswipe.

"Not really." said Windblade.

Back in Italy; Sonic went to the balcony of their hotel suite room.

"Oh yeah, you can see all of Rome from here, even the Colosseum." said Sonic.

Ray appeared on the balcony as well.

"I know. THROW HIM TO THE LIONS!" shouted Ray.

Sonic chuckled.

"That stuff is illegal now." said Sonic, "I would make for a great roman gladiator."

 **Cutaway Gag**

We see Sonic in Gladiator Armor on a Horse with Gwen by his side.

"I am Sonicus; the most bravest, awesomest, and happily married gladiator ever to travel to Rome." said Sonic.

However; a studio light fell in front of the three.

The horse neighed in shock.

"DONNIE!" yelled Sonic.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Well, I wouldn't trust Donnie with any of my problems anymore. Unless of course he wins the power ball or invents a killer iPhone app, then I can cash in on that shit." said Sonic.

The two fist bumped each other.

In America, Donnie sneezed.

He looked around but shrugged it off and went back to eating a slice of pizza.

Back in Italy; Ray noticed something on the balcony.

"Hello, what do we have here?" said Ray.

He picked up two unopened bottles of champagne.

"Oh yeah, now this is what I'm talking about." said Ray.

Sonic was shocked.

"Alcohol on a balcony?" said Sonic, "What kind of idiot would leave alcoholic beverages in a room."

"I'd say this is compliments from the hotel owner." said Ray.

He read the labels to the bottles.

"Non alcoholic." said Ray.

Sonic is concerned.

"I don't know about this. It could lead to some bad consequences." said Sonic.

Ray scoffed.

"Please, this is the real world not some film with Bradly Cooper, Ed Helms, and that Zach G guy." said Ray.

He gave a bottle to Sonic and managed to pop the cork off his own bottle and it went flying and hit something before screaming was heard.

Sonic and Ray became shocked.

"I'm okay." said a voice.

Sonic sighed in relief.

"Good thing it was Captain Man." said Sonic.

Ray drank his champagne.

"Oh wow, this stuff is really good." said Ray.

"Really? I'd better get a taste of this stuff." said Sonic.

He managed to pop the cork off his own bottle and the same screaming was heard.

"He'll be fine." said Sonic.

He drank his champagne.

"Oh yeah, this is good. Wonder if there's more." said Sonic.

"I'll check the fridge." said Ray.

He walked off and returned with loads of champagne bottles.

Sonic turned around and smiled.

"We've got ourselves a party." said Sonic.

Ray pulled out loads of pill bottles.

"Not without these bad boys." said Ray.

He started popping pills into glasses.

Sonic became shocked but shrugged it off.

"Eh, we won't tell anyone what happened when we return." said Sonic.

Ray nodded.

The two poured champagne into their respective glasses and raised them up.

"Ype." said Ray.

"That's Russian." said Sonic.

Ray became confused.

"Then what is Italian for 'cheers'?" said Ray.

"Saluti." said Sonic.


	2. Fixing the Groundbridge

In America; Randy wearing a black and red leather jacket and skull helmet drove his motorcycle into the Toon City garage and parked the bike next to Spongebob's patty wagon.

He got off the bike and turned to Theresa.

"So how'd the interview go?" said Theresa.

Randy removed his helmet.

"Well there are so many applicants who want to become the last intern at the Toon City Zoo, I'm not to sure I'll get the job." said Randy.

He placed the helmet on his motorcycle.

Theresa went to her boyfriend and kissed him on the lips and hugged him.

"Randy I know you can be a great Zookeeper. You had a Multibutt Monkey and those other strange animals." said Theresa.

Randy sighed as violin music started playing.

"I know, but I'm competing with a bunch of candidates that're like the Malibu firestation, always flashing their chests and-"Randy said until he noticed the violin music.

He turned and saw Spongebob moving two fingers like he's playing a violin.

"What're you doing?" said Randy.

"World's smallest violin." said Spongebob.

Randy groaned.

"This is serious." said Randy.

"So am I." said Spongebob.

Randy and Theresa looked at Spongebob's fingers and sure enough he was playing a very small violin with his fingers.

The two became shocked.

"Wow." said Theresa.

"Yeah. But on a much mor serious note, you don't have anything to worry about. Most jobs are looking for those who have qualifications then very smooth tan bodies." said Spongebob, "Let me see your job resume."

Randy gave Spongebob his job resume and the sponge put on some reading glasses and started reading the resume.

"Hmm, hmm, hm, yeah this is good. Wow, you worked at a movie theater?" said Spongebob.

Randy nodded.

Spongebob removed his glasses.

"Okay, it seems like you've got everything to prove your worth." said Spongebob, "In a way, you'll basically be like Kevin James."

"That Fat Guy?" Randy asked.

"Yep, that guy." said Spongebob.

He heard his phone vibrate and picked it up.

The sponge became shocked.

"Yeesh." said Spongebob.

Randy and Theresa became shocked.

"What is it?" said Theresa.

"Sonic and Ray are in a night club with some ladies with one of them having a piercing in some inappropriate area." said Spongebob.

"Where?" said Randy.

Spongebob gave his phone to Randy and the two teens saw the photo.

The two became shocked and started puking.

"Yeah, big mistake." said Spongebob.

Later; Randy walked to the hanger and saw Fixit working on the ground bridge.

"Hey, what're you doing to the ground bridge?" said Randy.

He then did some sniffing.

"More importantly why does it smell like there was a Lady and the Tramp reference out here?" said Randy.

"Which do you want to know first?" said Fixit.

"Hopefully the first one." said Randy.

Theresa and Spongebob came out.

"Or the second one." said Theresa.

"Well the ground bridge has been acting up lately and it wound up sending Grimlock to Tokyo." said Fixit.

In Tokyo; loads of Japanese people were running from Grimlock.

"I'm trying not to hurt anyone." said Grimlock.

"GODZILLA!" yelled a Japanese guy.

Back in America.

"So I'm trying to get this thing back to properly working condition." said Fixit.

Everyone fell anime style.

Randy went to the ground bridge.

"Out of my way." said Randy.

Fixit moved out of the way.

Randy started inspecting the generator.

"Something like this may take minutes for a human to figure out." said Fixit.

"The cables are reversed, the spark plug needs to be replaced, and it needs a complete overhaul." said Randy.

Fixit became shocked.

Spongebob pulled out a fifty dollar bill and gave it to Theresa.

Randy pulled out a tool box from his hoodie and did lots of work on the generator.

"And done." said Randy.

Theresa gave Spongebob his fifty dollar bill back.

Randy went to the main screen.

"Well, time to see if this bad boy will work." said Randy.

He did some typing on the screen and a portal appeared in the ground bridge.

Randy walked in front of the portal.

"Fifty dollars says he's willing to go into the portal." said Theresa.

She and Spongebob shook hands.

Randy grabbed one of Spongebob's hands and placed it on his shoulder.

"I need some good enough rope." said Randy.

Spongebob gave Theresa the fifty dollar bill.

Theresa went to her boyfriend and is worried.

"Randy are you sure you want to do this?" asked Theresa. "This could be dangerous."

Randy chuckled.

"Dangerous is my middle name." said Randy.

He started walking into the portal before eventually disappearing.

"Don't worry about him, he was exposed on the internet months ago." said Spongebob.

The generator started sparking up.

Everyone became shocked.

Fixit opened up the generator and became even more shocked.

"He fixed up the ground bridge incredibly to good." said Fixit.

Everyone is shocked by this.

The generator blew up and the portal disappeared.

Spongebob noticed that most of his arm is gone as well.

He removed the severed arm and a new one grew in it's place.

"How good did he fix it exactly?" said Spongebob.

"He converted it into an unstable space bridge." said Fixit.

Theresa became shocked.

"WHAT!?" yelled Theresa.

On Cybertron; Randy was looking all over the place.

"Hey, this isn't Italy." said Randy.

He then noticed that Spongebob's severed arm was still holding on to him and that the portal was gone.

He removed the hand in shock.

"Well, there goes my ticket home." said Randy.

He ate the arm.


	3. Mafia Boss Lasagna

The next day by the Italy timezone; the entire hotel room was a complete mess; there was loads of pizza, pasta, and calzones on the furniture and the floors were covered with bottles of champagne and glasses.

Sonic was passed out on the balcony.

Sonic's phone started vibrating and he started twitching a bit.

"Five more minutes." said Sonic.

The vibrating continued.

Sonic groaned and started to stand up.

"Alright, I'm up. Jesus." said Sonic.

He opened up his eyes, pulled out his phone, and saw a bunch of unopened texts.

"Eh, I'll check them later." said Sonic.

He walked into the room and sat down on a couch.

"Must have been some crazy night." said Sonic.

He grabbed a calzone and started to eat it.

Ray exited the room without his chest.

"Good morning." said Ray.

"If only." said Sonic.

Ray entered a bathroom where a lion was lying down.

The limbless hero started taking a leak in the toilet and heard the lion growling.

He turned and saw the lion before continuing to urinate.

But he did a double take and became shocked upon seeing a lion in the bathroom.

He screamed and ran out of the bathroom.

Sonic turned to Ray.

"Dude, can't you take a hungover bathroom trip in peace without scaring me." said Sonic.

He walked towards the bathroom.

"Don't go in there, there's a lion in the bathroom." said Ray.

Sonic scoffed.

"Yeah right next you will say Blue Tiger is in there." said Sonic.

He groaned.

"Seriously, I'm pretty hungover right now so-"Sonic said as he was started walking into the bathroom and saw the lion roaring and became shocked before closing the door, "HOLY CRAP! There is a lion in the bathroom."

"Well, it's better then when we exorcised the ghost of G for constantly pissing us off." said Ray.

"What did we do last night?" said Sonic.

Ray pulled out his phone and checked the picture and photo memories.

He started watching a video and became shocked.

"You don't want to see this." said Ray.

He showed the video to Sonic and became shocked.

"What was I doing to that poor lion?" said Sonic.

"You were pleasing it." said Ray.

Sonic groaned.

"There goes my credibility." said Sonic.

Ray grabbed a phone and pulled out an Italian language book.

He spoke some Italian.

Sonic shook his head.

"You asked for a plumber to fix your behind." said Sonic.

"I'm asking for a maid to clean this pigsty up." said Ray.

Sonic took the phone and spoke Italian before hanging up the phone.

Ray became mad.

"You're making me look bad." said Ray.

"You don't need me to make you look bad." said Sonic.

"Damn right I don't." said Ray.

"Need I remind you that there's a Hangover reference in the bathroom?" said Sonic.

A lion roar came from the bathroom.

"Yeah I was hoping a Tiger." said Ray.

Sonic looked at his phone and looked at a to do list.

"Check out the Colosseum, eat loads of Italian food, and party all over the country." said Sonic.

Ray took the phone and did some work on it before giving it back to Sonic.

He saw that Ray added check out Venice Italy on the to do list.

The hedgehog became shocked.

"Go to Venice, the only place in Italy that's a bunch of islands connected by bridges?" said Sonic.

He pulled out a brown paper bag and started breathing into it.

Ray smacked Sonic on the back of the head and he stopped hyperventilating.

"Thanks, I needed that." said Sonic.

Ray nodded and the Lion came out and growled.

The two became shocked.

Sonic saw a raw steak and a fishing pole and grabbed both before attaching the steak to the hook and going to the balcony.

"Come here kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty. I've got some antelope for you." said Sonic.

The lion approached Sonic and leaped for the steak, but started falling off the building.

Sonic and Ray looked down.

"Should we be worried about this?" said Ray.

"Nah, cat's always land on their feet." said Sonic.

However the Lion landed on his face.

The two became shocked.

"It landed on it's face?" said Sonic.

"Dude, what kind of cat is he?" said Ray.

"No idea but let's hope another cat does not show up. That would be a crazy Cat Fight." said Sonic.

"Like that time with those two Sideswipe's?" said Ray.

 **Flashback**

Bee and Silo's team of Autobots were looking at Steeljaw's pack.

"Well, looks like we've got the advantage this time." said Cliffjumper.

Loads of Vehicons appeared.

"Scrap." said Cliffjumper.

The Autobots turned to Cliffjumper.

"You just had to say it, didn't you?" said Sideswipe.

"Shut up Sideswipe." said Cliffjumper.

Suddenly; the G1 version of Sideswipe appeared next to the current Sideswipe.

"That's just cruel." said G1 Sideswipe.

Everyone became shocked.

"Wait a minute. Who're you?" said Sideswipe.

G1 Sideswipe turned to the current Sideswipe.

"I'm you from another timeline." said G1 Sideswipe.

"Dammit you are handsome." said Sideswipe.

G1 Sideswipe smiled.

"Same to you." He said as saw Windblade, "Who's the ugly girl?"

"HEY!" yelled Windblade.

"I'm dating her." said Sideswipe.

G1 Sideswipe became shocked.

"Well in that case I take back my statement." said G1 Sideswipe.

Everyone stared on in shock.

"We are sexy." said Sideswipe.

"We are sexy bots." said G1 Sideswipe.

"Am I the only one who's disturbed by what's going on?" said Windblade.

G1 Sideswipe is mad.

"Never mind her voice is ugly as well." said G1 Sideswipe and saw Strongarm and Grimlock, "You know these two as well?"

"The dino bot, happily. The pigger, not so much." said Sideswipe.

Strongarm became mad.

"DON'T TALK ABOUT ME LIKE I'M NOT HERE!" yelled Strongarm.

Steeljaw finally had enough.

"Alright, this is ri-goddamn-diculous. KILL THEM ALL!" yelled Steeljaw.

G1 Sideswipe drew out a blaster and shot all the Vehicon's dead.

Sideswipe became shocked.

"You favor blasters?" said Sideswipe.

G1 Sideswipe turned to Sideswipe.

"Yes, you?" said G1 Sideswipe.

Sideswipe pulled out his Decepticon hunter and it turned into a sword.

"Swords." said Sideswipe.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Ray cringed.

"At least we took care of that problem." said Ray.

"Yeah. I already have enough problems with the Sideswipe we have, I can't deal with another one." said Sonic.

"Agreed." said Ray.

Sonic looked down the building.

"What I don't know is who owned that lion? Or more importantly what was it doing in Italy?" said Sonic.

In some huge mansion; some guy who looked like the Italian version of Mexifornia mob boss Barracuda was looking at some security footage.

He became mad.

"What am I going to do about this blue hedgehog who pleased by lion?" said the mobster.

"Kill him?" said one of his minions.

The mobster is mad.

"No, I want him brought to me and for him to explain why he was pleasing my lion, and then kill him. Where's my beheadsman?" said the mobster.

A loud stomping was heard before an Italian version of Barracuda's beheadsman entered the room.

"HI BOSS!" yelled the Italian Beheadsman.

He chopped one of the Minion's heads off and ate it.

The mobster became mad.

"What did say about eating the heads of my employees?" said the mobster.

The Italian Beheadsman became shocked.

"Sorry boss." said the Italian Beheadsman.

The mobster sighed.

"I want you to bring me the blue hedgehog who was giving his all to my lion last night." said the mobster, "Or my name isn't Lasagna."

All his minions laugh.

"And kill my mother for giving me the name." said Lasagna.


	4. Full Throttle

On Cybertron; Randy in his ninja outfit was on top of a building looking around the place.

"Wow, this planet sure is different from Earth." said Randy.

He banged the ground and smirked.

"Nice metal place." said Randy, "But how am I breathing on this planet?"

He jumped off the building and landed feet first on the ground.

"Well, I'd better find a space bridge to make use of." said Randy.

He walked off.

Back on Earth; Long Arm was looking at the destroyed ground bridge generator with Spongebob and Theresa.

"So you want me to try and find out which planet Cunningham just by checking the memory of the generator?" said Long Arm.

"Yes I want my boyfriend back." said Theresa.

Long Arm inspected the generator.

"With all the internal damage it took, it'll take me a while to get it rebooted." said Long Arm.

Theresa sighed and kicked the Generator.

The generator spat out some type of memory card and Spongebob grabbed it.

"Huh, convinient." said Spongebob.

Long Arm grabbed the memory card.

"Now this makes it easier. All I'll have to do is repair the memory card in order to find out the last location of the space bridge." said Long Arm.

He gave the card back to Spongebob and turned into his tow truck form and opened his doors.

Spongebob and Theresa entered Long Arm and closed the doors before he rolled out.

Back on Cybertron; Randy was walking around the planet and he saw all kinds of aliens.

"I could get used to this planet." said Randy.

He heard a ringing from somewhere and saw some weird Cybertronian pay phone close to an alleyway.

The payphone made a head that looked like Animated Bumblebee's head appear.

Randy became shocked and walked over to the phone as he removed his ninja mask.

He picked up the phone and put the receiver to his ear.

"Hello?" said Randy.

"You shouldn't have showed up here kid. There's been rumors of a Decepticon on this planet wanting to kill any human who shows up on Cybertron. You'll never get off of this planet alive." the payphone said sounding like the Chatter phone from Toy Story 3.

Randy became mad.

"I've survived many different planets several times." said Randy.

"You got lucky several times. You want my advice: stay off the streets, you'll survive." said the payphone.

"Yeah, for how long?" said Randy.

The Payphone sighed.

"I've been on this planet a long time to know what all go on. Any one who crosses this Decepticon or harbors a human is killed. Poor chumps." said the payphone.

Randy sighed.

"I appreciate the concern, I do. But I'm getting off this planet, if you can help me find a space bridge to get off this planet, I'd appreciate it." said Randy.

"Well, you're pretty much out of luck since all the space bridges have been deactivated since one Lieutenant Bumblebee of the Kaon City police force hijacked a space bridge for some unknown reasons." said the payphone.

"Wait I thought Bumblebee and his friends were heroes on this planet?" said Randy

"They are heroes. But Bumblebee hijacked this space bridge for some reason. Something to do with the Alchamor Prison ship crashing on Earth." said the payphone.

"I'm aware of that." said Randy, "But there has to be some space bridge that still works."

The payphone sighed.

"Well, there is one owned by the Decepticon hunting down Autobots harboring humans. He goes by the name Full Throttle. His base of operations is located in what remains of Nuon City." said the payphone, "Got it?"

"Got it. Thanks Phone Tron." said Randy.

"How did you know my name?" asked the Pay Phone.

"Nametag." said Randy.

He put his mask back on and leaped up to the top of a building before running off.

"Good luck." said Phone Tron.

He grabbed his phone and put it back.

Another space bridge appeared and Long Arm still in vehicle form as well as Spongebob, Theresa, Cannonball, and Demolisher appeared.

The Autobots turned into their vehicle forms.

Theresa is mad.

"This is where Randy's at?" said Theresa.

Spongebob pulled out a camera and started taking pictures of the sights.

"Cybertron sure is different then Earth." said Spongebob.

"Don't fall in love with it." said Cannonball.

"To late." said Theresa as she is in awe of the planet.

"I spent most of my life in the broom closet of an abandoned theater not knowing that my team abandoned me as well." said Demolisher.

Phone Tron started ringing.

Everyone noticed it.

Spongebob went to Phone Tron and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" said Spongebob.

"Hi there." said the Phone.

Spongebob looked at the head of Phone Tron.

"What do you want?" said Spongebob.

"You're looking for some purple haired human right?" said Phone Tron.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" said Spongebob.

"I sent him on his way to the remains of Nuon City. He intends on using a space bridge to return to Earth." said Phone Tron.

Spongebob looked at his friends and back at Phone Tron.

"Hold on a second." said Spongebob.

He hung up the phone and turned to the others.

"Well?" Theresa asked.

"Our best chance is to check some place called Nuon City." said Spongebob.

The Autobots became shocked.

"Nuon City, the last time I heard that name a chompazoid ate the whole city." said Demolisher.

"Underbite." said Theresa mad.

Spongebob turned to Demolisher.

"Well then you'd know where that place was. Where was it?" said Spongebob.

Demolisher did some thinking before stammering and becoming frustrated.

"I DON'T KNOW!" yelled Demolisher.

Cannonball accidentally shot out lots of slime from his turret onto Demolisher.

"Sorry." said Cannonball.

Spongebob went to Phone Tron and put the phone to his ear.

"Where's Nuon City?" said Spongebob.

"I should warn you, the minute you arrive at Nuon City, you're on your own." said Phone Tron.

He then zapped Spongebob's phone.

"Everything you need to know is in that phone." said Phone Tron.

Spongebob is shocked.

So shocked he dropped his phone and destroyed it.

Phone Tron then zapped Theresa's phone and sighed.

Spongebob pushed the speaker button on Phone Tron.

"You can get to Nuon City, but you won't be able to get out of Nuon City alive without putting up a fight. You want to get off of Cybertron? Get rid of Full Throttle." said Phone Tron.

Everyone nodded.

Spongebob put the phone back.

"To Nuon City." said Spongebob.

The Autobots turned into their vehicle forms before Spongebob and Theresa got into Long Arm.

"Onward." said Spongebob.

"You don't have to tell me to move out, I already get the drill." said Long Arm.

"Zip it." said Theresa.

The vehicles rolled out.


	5. Meeting Lasagna

Back in Italy; Sonic and Ray were at the Colosseum.

"Now this is very nice." said Ray.

"You're telling me." said Sonic.

He started taking pictures of the whole thing.

"Oh yeah, this is what I'm talking about. Sure better then having to watch another Kuzco campaign for president and being at one of his rallies." said Sonic.

"That's like saying Kuzco doesn't condone violence. But lets see what's currently going on at one of his rallies." said Ray.

 **Cutaway Gag**

At some type of rally, some young guy named Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) was punching Beast Boy across the face five times.

"I'm voting for you." said Beast Boy.

Kuzco continued to punch Beast Boy across the face five more times before he was knocked out.

Kuzco turned to the audience and raised his hands in the air.

"I WIN!" shouted Kuzco.

Everyone just cheered.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"It's amazing how far supporters will go to defend other people's actions." said Sonic.

"Kuzco's practically Donald Trump." said Ray.

Sonic nodded.

"Amen." said Sonic.

Suddenly; the two were placed in potato sacks.

"Hey, what's going on here?" said Ray.

The two were thrown into a black van by two goons before the van drove off.

Later; they were in Lasagna's office and were removed from the sacks.

Sonic and Ray looked around the place confused on what's happened.

"Where are we?" asked Sonic.

"And who uses Potato Sacks these days to kidnap people?" asked Ray.

The two saw the chair in front of them turn around, revealing Lasagna.

"You two have caused me nothing but trouble yesterday." said Lasagna.

The two teens became shocked.

"Really, and who might you be?" said Sonic.

"The biggest mob boss in Italy: Lasagna." said Lasagna.

Sonic and Ray just stared at Lasagna before bursting out laughing.

Lasagna became confused.

"What's so funny?" said Lasagna.

"Your name." said Sonic, "What kind of idiot would name their own child after a type of food?"

"My mother." said Lasagna.

The two teens continued to laugh.

"WHAT WAS SHE A HIPPIE!?" asked Ray who was still laughing.

Lasagna groaned.

"She was a saint." said Lasagna.

"To name you after a great meal, yeah right." said Sonic.

The teens continued to laugh.

"My grandparents are Hippies" said the Mobster.

The teens stopped laughing but ended up bursting out laughing again.

"Beheadsman." said Lasagna.

The Italian Beheadsman entered the room.

"HI BOSS!" yelled the Beheadsman.

Sonic and Ray stopped laughing.

"Behead these two." said Lasagna.

"Yeah, I'm going to stop you there. That's not really a threat to me at all." said Ray.

The Beheadsman saw this and nodded.

"Funny creature has a point boss." said the Beheadsman.

Lasagna groaned.

"Very well then, Ice them." said Lasagna.

Suddenly; a trap door opened up; revealing lots of ice.

The teens became shocked.

"WHY'RE YOU DOING THIS TO US?!" yelled Sonic.

"Why did you kidnap my lion and make it seem like a bitch?" said Lasagna.

Sonic became shocked.

"That was your lion?" said Sonic.

"Yes it was." said Lasagna.

"Look, I can't remember that I did that or why I did that. Me and Ray were high off of roofies, and couldn't rember anything we did." said Sonic.

Lasagna did some thinking.

"So this was a Hangover reference the two of you had no idea you did." said Lasagna.

Sonic and Ray nodded.

"I saw that movie and that one guy got a Tattoo and one guy lost a finger." said The Beheadsman.

Sonic thought of something and turned to Lasagna.

"Do you like making long distance prank calls?" said Sonic.

Lasagna nodded.

Sonic grabbed a phone on the desk and dialed a number.

A split screen appeared and Quackerjack was on the other line.

"Dominator's evil lair, Quackerjack speaking." said Quackerjack.

Sonic smirked.

"Yeah, is there an Ivana Humpalot?" said Sonic.

Quackerjack became confused.

"Hold on." said Quackerjack.

He put the phone down.

"Is there an Ivana Humpalot here?" said Quackerjack.

No answer came from Quackerjack's line.

"HEY! IVANA HUMPALOT!" yelled Quackerjack.

Sonic started snickering.

Quackerjack groaned.

"Darn kids." said Quackerjack.

He hung up the phone and Sonic bursted out laughing.

Ray was laughing his head off, literally.

"Now that is how you make good prank calls." said Lasagna.

Ray grabbed the phone.

"I've got a good one." said Ray.

He dialed a number and put the phone to his ear.

A split screen appeared and Bane was on the other line.

"Nega Dragon's evil lair, Bane speaking." said Bane.

"Yeah, is your refrigerator running?" said Ray.

Ray started snickering.

Bane did some thinking.

"Yeah, it's running." said Bane.

"WELL YOU'D BETTER GO GET IT!" Ray yelled before slamming the phone down.

The split screen disappeared and Ray started laughing.

Lasagna laughed as well.

"You two are all right." said Lasagna.

"So does that mean you'll spare us?" said Sonic.

Lasagna smiled.

"Of course I will. Now I just want to know one thing before the two of you go." said Lasagna.

"Sure." said Ray.

"Do you play Final Fantasy and World of Warcraft?" said Lasagna.


	6. Defeating Full Throttle

Back on Cybertron; Randy was still leaping the rooftops of Cybertron and jumped to the ground while panting from exhaustion.

"This would have been easier with my motorcycle." said Randy.

On Earth; Fixit was mad at Randy's Motorcycle.

"IMPOSSIBLE HOW COULD I HAVE LOST TO YOU!" Fixit shouted and slammed his cards down on the table.

The Motorcycle had a lot of stuff, money, a crown, and even a goat in a boat.

"Baaa." said the goat.

Back on Cybertron; Randy noticed a space bridge.

He smiled underneath the mask.

"Bingo." said Randy.

However; he saw something coming and hid behind a building.

He saw it was some type of Cybertronian armored truck.

The armored truck turned into a robot that had the body of G1 Astrotrain but the head of Prime Blitzwing.

Randy became shocked.

"That must be Full Throttle." said Randy.

He turned to the Space Bridge and started sneaking quietly over to it.

Full Throttle became shocked for some reason.

"Going somewhere human?" said Throttle.

Randy gulped.

"Home?" said Randy.

Throttle turned to Randy.

"You ain't going anywhere." said Throttle.

The Evil Robot laughed.

Randy is mad.

"You can't keep me from returning home." said Randy.

"Actually, I can." said Throttle.

He continued to laugh, but lots of oil fell from his behind and the two noticed it.

"Ignore that, alright?" said Throttle.

"Oh if only I could." said Randy.

"Yeah I get that a lot." said the Villain.

"I'm sure of it." said Randy.

"Anyways." Throttle said before pulling out a bazooka and aiming at Randy, "Time to die."

However; before he could shoot Randy, he was hit in the chest by a missile and was sent flying.

Cannonball appeared in tank form before going robot mode.

"I did it, I did it, I actually hit a Decepticon with what I wanted to shoot." said Cannonball.

Randy was shocked.

"GUYS!" Randy shouted happy to see his friends.

Theresa was more happy and ran to her boyfriend.

"RANDY!" She shouted and ran and hugged Randy very very very very tight.

"A reunion, but all for not." said Throttle.

He fired the bazooka and a rocket came flying out.

However; Spongebob in his Invincibubble form used his bubble wand mask to trap the rocket in a bubble.

"WHAT THE!" Shouted Throttle.

"Yeah, I'm good." said Spongebob.

Cannonball chuckled.

"I feel like celebrating my victory with fireworks." said Cannonball.

He aimed his turret in the air, but shot out loads of hot sauce instead.

"I'm shooting out hot sauce instead, am I?" said Cannonball.

"Yeah." Spongebob, Theresa, Randy, Long Arm, Demolisher, and Throttle said at once.

Spongebob pushed the rocket bubble to Throttle.

The Decepticon became shocked and touched the bubble before it popped and the rocket exploded.

"I DID NOT EXPECT THAT!" The Decepticon shouted and flew off.

Everyone looked up.

"For some reason, that was easy." said Demolisher.

"I'll say." said Randy.

The group noticed the space bridge and approached it.

Long Arm saw the controls to the space bridge.

"Great, it's a space bridge from the Golden Age of Cybertron. No one's ever used this type of coding for generations." said Long Arm.

Everyone became shocked.

"So we're stuck here?" said Spongebob.

"Not exactly, I can figure out how to operate it, but it'll take some time." said Long Arm.

"And time is not enough for you all." a Voice said.

Everyone turned and saw Throttle.

The group became shocked.

"OH COME ON!" yelled Randy.

"Did you really think you could stop me? I'm the most powerful Desepticon there was. Megatron is such a powerless jackass and does not deserve to be leader. I on the other hand am better then that Blowhard and better then him in anyway possible. Megatron is also a chicken and sleeps with a Barbie Doll. And he is Ugly." said the Desepticon.

"You know there was a rouge Autobot who thought of himself as worthy of the Matrix of Leadership." said Long Arm.

"He was killed and our leader was considered worthy of the Matrix." said Cannonball.

"Oh that pice of garbage?" asked Throttle.

"Yeah man." said Demolisher.

Throttle pulled out two blasters.

"To bad you won't know what it's like to be worthy of leadership." said Throttle.

Cannonball aimed his turret at Throttle.

"Get a taste of my rapid fire fusion rounds." said Cannonball.

However a torpedo came out and went to the evil Villain.

"That'll work." said Cannonball.

Throttle is shocked.

He jumped out of the way before the torpedo could hit him.

"Ha, you missed me." said Throttle.

However; Long Arm pulled out a blaster and shot Throttle in the chest, knocking him off his feet.

The Decepticon is shocked.

"What?" said Throttle.

"I ain't no stool pigeon." said Long Arm, "Autobots, attack."

Demolisher pulled out a hammer and charged towards Throttle.

Randy noticed a small device that looked like the original Omnitrix, but lacked the Omnitrix symbol and went to it.

"Huh what's this?" Randy asked.

He picked it up, but was grabbed by Throttle using a cable hand.

"That is the one thing that'll allow me to rule all of Cybertron." said Throttle.

He clamped Randy underneath his hands.

"Say goodbye Norrisville ninja." said Throttle.

However; a glow emitted from his hands and he became shocked.

"What the?" said Throttle.

He noticed a red light saber like slash cut off his hands and he screamed in pain.

Suddenly; Randy now with a human sized body of Animated Prowl with his ninja outfit coloring, but with a Cybertronian version of his head with a mouth plate over his mouth emerged from the hands with a light saber in his hands.

The light saber turned off as Randy became shocked upon looking at and feeling himself.

"Whoa, I'm a Cybertronian." Randy said in shock.

Everyone is shocked.

"Whoa did not see that coming." said Theresa.

Throttle turned into his vehicle form.

"I'm getting the hell out of here." Throttle said before driving off.

"Not on my watch." said Randy.

Randy made his hands into bazooka like blasters and shot at Throttle.

The blasts his Throttle causing him to vaporize to nothing while screaming.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted the Decepticon as he exploded.

The blasters turned back into hands as Randy's cybertronian head turned back into his human head.

He looked at himself once more.

"I'll never get used to this." said Randy.

Theresa smiled.

"A new form, interesting." said Theresa.

Randy sighed.

"Well it's interesting and all. But will it be stuck on me forever?" said Randy.

Long Arm inspected the cybertronian armor.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way to get it off of you once we return to Earth." said Long Arm.

He inspected the space bridge technology.

SpongeBob looked at the bridge.

"I just hope this isn't a dead end. Otherwise we're stuck on Cybertron forever." said Spongebob.

"Mmm hmm. Figured it out." said Long Arm.

He opened up the generator and started connecting wires to each other.

Everyone looked at each other and gulped.

"Oh man now I know how a Han Solo feels when he is forced to take a vacation." said Randy.

 **Cutaway Gag**

On Tatooine; Han Solo was in the bar drinking.

"Being on vacation sucks." said Han Solo.

He continued chuging down lots of beverages.

"Why was I forced to be on Vacation? I could help my friends." said Han and shot a random glass.

The bartender appeared next to him.

"Hey, if you keep shooting things like that creepy alien you killed, I'll have to kick you out." said the bartender.

Han turned to the bartender.

"I told you, he shot first, I was acting in self defense." said Han.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Everyone is shocked.

"There, all done." said Long Arm.

He pushed a button on the generator and a portal opened up.

"Onward to Earth." said Long Arm.

Everyone cheered.


	7. Slide Show

Two days later at the mansion hanger; Sonic and Ray were showing a slideshow of their trip in Italy to Gwen, Janna, Globox, Randy who was out of his Cybertronian armor, Theresa, Spongebob, and Team Bee.

"Here we are at the Colosseum." said Sonic.

Ray flipped the slide, revealing a picture of Sonic and Ray on the Leaning Tower of Pisa.

"Here is a picture of us on top of the Leaning Tower of Pisa." said Sonic.

Gwen was impressed.

"Nice." said Gwen.

"Yeah, we saw all the sights." said Ray.

Fixit became confused.

"Doesn't the Leaning Tower of Pisa seem crooked to anyone?" said Fixit.

Sideswipe groaned.

"It's called a 'Leaning Tower' for a reason." said Sideswipe.

"Even I know that." said Grimlock.

Spongebob thought of something.

"Why is that tower always leaning?" said Spongebob.

He then did some thinking.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Several years ago; some Italian artist was painting a straight up Tower of Pisa.

A bunch of kids kicked a soccer ball to the top of the tower, causing it to tip over and become the Leaning Tower of Pisa.

The artist became mad and tossed his paining on the ground.

"My beautiful painting." the artist said while stomping on the painting and crying.

He was so mad he kicked a poodle

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"A soccer ball? Come on, that's stupid. There could have been a more reasonable solution." said Randy.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Several years ago; the same Italian artist was painting a straight up Tower of Pisa.

A vampire bunny named Bunnicula saw the tower and snickered mischievously.

He then flew up to the top and kicked the tower's top, causing it to tip over and become the Leaning Tower of Pisa.

The artist became mad and tossed his paining on the ground.

"My beautiful painting." the artist said while stomping on the painting and crying.

He was so mad he kicked a poodle.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"A vampire bunny, seriously? What've you been smoking to come up with that theory?" said Sonic.

"Nothing." said Randy.

"Moving on." said Sonic.

Ray flipped the slide, revealing a picture of Sonic and Ray on a boat in Venice Italy.

In the picture; Sonic was holding onto Ray in fear.

"Here we are in Venice Italy." said Sonic.

"Why're you holding onto Ray like your life depends on it?" said Windblade.

"Sonic has a fear of water." said Gwen.

"I'm not afraid of water, and I'm definitely not afraid of snakes." said Sonic.

Janna grabbed a huge box and held it in front of Sonic.

The hedgehog opened it up, revealing lots of water and an Aquatic Cobra in it.

The snake hissed at Sonic.

Sonic screamed in fear before leaping onto Windblade's arm.

"Make the big, mean, scary woman go away." said Sonic.

Janna laughed.

"Classic." said Janna.

Ray flipped the slide, revealing Sonic, Ray, and Lasagna using phones to make long distance prank calls.

"Here we are making prank calls." said Ray.

"Who's the weird guy?" said Bee.

"Oh, just some mobster me and Sonic bonded with because of our love for prank calls, Final Fantasy, and the Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game World of Warcraft." said Ray.

Windblade scoffed.

"That's a terrible game. What kind of fool would play an MMORPG?" said Windblade.

Sideswipe who was currently operating a Cybertronian sized earth computer was playing World of Warcraft and stood up.

"YES, I'VE FINALLY DONE IT! After 5 days of playing, I finally got the twin swords of fire and ice." said Sideswipe.

Windblade groaned.

"I'd have thought before saying something like that." said Sonic.

"Besides, that alternate version of Sideswipe figured that out the hard way when he showed up here briefly." said Strongarm.

"Amen." said Windblade who was mad.

"At least he's back in his own timeline. One Sideswipe is bad enough, two Sideswipe's would be terrible." said Optimus.

"Agreed." everyone said.

Sideswipe placed his chin on Windblade's shoulder.

"Come on, you know you love me." said Sideswipe.

Windblade smiled.

"I know." said Windblade.

She grabbed Sideswipe's cheeks and held him close to her face.

"You're my little ol' red sports car." Windblade said cutely.

She then kissed Sideswipe.

Sideswipe chuckled while blushing.

"Yeah." said Sideswipe.

He was blushing so hard his body became reder then usual.

"If he get's any redder, he'll burn a hole in the ozone lair." said Randy.

Globox chuckled.

"I'd be surprised if he and Windblade managed to find a way to have children." said Globox.

Ray flipped the slide, revealing a picture of Sonic and Ray standing next to the Pink Panther diamond from the original Pink Panther movies.

"Here we are with the Pink Panther diamond." said Sonic.

The slides flipped, revealing the same picture, but Sonic and Ray were now standing next to the Pink Panther (Pink Panther cartoons).

"And here we are with the Pink Panther himself." said Sonic.

"Man that Panther is ugly." Globox said.

"Business has been slow since The Pink Panther 2." said Ray.

The theme to the Pink Panther on a violin was playing and everyone turned to Spongebob who was moving his fingers like he was playing a violin.

"What're you doing?" said Drift.

"Worlds smallest violin." said Spongebob.

"OH COME ON!" Shouted everyone.

"I could be the next Henry Mancini." said Spongebob.

The group saw the mail truck going by.

"Hang on a second." said Sonic.

He ran off and returned with lots of mail.

He saw a Playboy magazine.

"A Playboy magazine for Duncan. Forget it pal, there isn't any naked pictures anymore." said Sonic.

"Yet, Cat Fancy is still straight up pussy." said Ray.

"OH NO HE DIDN'T JUST MAKE A JOKE FROM SNL!" yelled Sonic.

Everyone laughed.

Sonic looked through the mail.

"Gas bill for Bugs, phone bill for Bugs, cable bill for Bugs." said Sonic, "Christ he's got a lot of bills to pay."

He then saw something shocking.

"A letter from the Toon City Zoo to Randy." Sonic said before turning to Randy, "When did you apply for a job at the zoo?"

Randy smiled.

"Several days ago." said Randy, "Can you read that, I'm a little nervous."

Sonic shook his head.

"Don't be, you were exposed on the internet months ago." said Sonic.

Randy smiled.

"Good point." He said.

He took the letter and opened it.

"Dear Randy; We regret to inform you that we gave all the zookeeper jobs to those former Malibu Fire station workers." Randy read.

Theresa groaned and gave Spongebob fifty dollars.

"But because of your promising resume and your idea to have prehistoric animals reanimated for the zoo, we're giving you the position of Head Zookeeper." said Randy.

Spongebob gave the fifty dollar bill to Theresa.

Theresa then tackled Randy and kissed him.

"I always knew you had it in you." said Theresa.

"Thanks Theresa but can you get off me?" asked Randy.

Theresa noticed that she was on top of Randy and got off.

"Sorry." said Theresa.

"We should celebrate." said Sonic.

Suddenly; a scooter with the Satam version of Sonic appeared and looked around the whole place.

"Dammit Rotor, your invention worked to well." said Satam Sonic.

The current Sonic became shocked.

"Wait a minute, who're you?" said Sonic.

Satam Sonic turned to Sonic.

"I'm you from another timeline." said Satam Sonic.

Sonic smiled.

"Dammit you're so handsome." said Sonic.

Satam Sonic chuckled.

"I was just thinking the same thing." said Satam Sonic.

The two Sonic's chuckled as everyone stared on in shock.

"We are sexy." said Sonic.

"We are sexy bitches, yeah." said Satam Sonic.

The two continued to chuckled.

"Well, this is stupid." said Sideswipe.

Strongarm turned to Sideswipe.

"Oh, so your find when an alternate version of you shows up, but it's stupid when an alternate version of Sonic shows up?" said Strongarm.

"What's next a alternate version of me?" asked Grimlock.

Soon RID 2001 Grimlock appeared.

"Yo." said 2001 Grimlock.

Grimlock became shocked.

"Wait a minute, who're you?" said Grimlock.

2001 Grimlock turned to Grimlock.

"I'm you from another timeline." said 2001 Grimlock.

Grimlock smiled.

"Dammit, you are handsome." said Grimlock.

2001 Grimlock smiled.

"I was thinking the same thing." said 2001 Grimlock.


End file.
